Sieste crapuleuse
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, son monde, fait de barbe de trois jours, de sourcils épais et de lèvres pleines. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passer une gémissement silencieux alors que son regard se porte sur le torse nu, s'égare sur les tétons bruns mordorés.
**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note :** _Suite de la soirées Drabbles Verts sur le groupe facebook Fam'z Sterek. On me l'avait suggérée, je n'avais rien promis, mais, voilà._

* * *

 _Musique : "No rest for the wicked" de Lykke Li._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, son monde, fait de barbe de trois jours, de sourcils épais et de lèvres pleines. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passer une gémissement silencieux alors que son regard se porte sur le torse nu, s'égare sur les tétons bruns mordorés. Sa main se lève, effleure l'un des petits bouts de chairs, puis descend sur les abdominaux superbement dessinés dans une caresse aérienne. Une moue déçue prend vie sur ses lèvres lorsque ses longs doigts fins et agiles se retrouvent bloqués par le bas de pyjama.

 _\- Je peux le retirer si tu veux…_

Stiles sursaute, les joues en feu, courageusement il croise le regard fait de braise de Derek, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres sèches.

 _\- Pro… proposez si gentiment…_

Derek hausse l'un de ses sourcils épais, ses narines se dilatent sous l'odeur de désir qu'exhale chaque pores de la peau de Stiles et un sourire discret ourle ses lèvres. Ses mains bougent et attirent le regard caramel sur elles, il les descends lentement le long de son torse, s'arrête un instant sur son nombril et quitte son corps, Stiles émet un gémissement plaintif. Un son grave, joyeux s'échappe de la gorge du lycan alors qu'il rit affectueusement de la frustration de l'humain. Parce qu'il est heureux aussi. Chanceux. _Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter ?_

 _\- C'est pas drôle Der'…_

 _\- Si ça l'est… tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

Avant que Stiles ai pu répondre, répliquer, se lamenter sur les paroles vexantes, il se retrouve sur le dos, les jambes outrageusement écartées pour accueillir le corps bouillant de son amant. Son souffle se coupe lorsque leurs bassins se connectent à travers les tissus, ses bras se retrouvent maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par une poigne de fer, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas et ce torse, si musclé, magnifiquement dessiné mais si loin. Un autre gémissement de frustration, plus fort, plus plaintif puis de plaisir, puissant quand Derek louvoie contre lui, là où ils sont connecté. Là où les vêtements se tendent sous la friction. Son dos s'arque pour plus de contact, plus de chaleur, plus, toujours plus de Derek. Pas assez toutefois pour le toucher comme il le souhaiterait, il ne fait que l'effleurer, il pourrait en pleurer, presque, alors il sanglote et supplie.

 _\- Derek laisse-moi… toucher… vêtements…_

Complétement subjugué par les joues rouges, la sueur qui glisse et s'étale sur la peau d'albâtre, si délicieuse que ses crocs poussent sur ses gencives pour apparaitre, Derek ne répond pas aux supplications de l'humain. Les tétons roses qui pointent, attirent ses yeux de fauve, provocant, petits tentateurs, sa bouche se remplit d'eau. Mais ce n'était pas le programme pour aujourd'hui, alors il ne succombera pas à la tentation. Plus tard. Quand il aura assouvis son fantasme du moment, la scène s'est déjà jouée dans sa tête, il sait que ce sera bon, agréable. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre en pratique. Pour avoir toute l'attention de Stiles, il arrête la friction de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, ses bras tremblent sous l'effort, c'est tellement bon d'être contre le jeune homme, de le sentir si désireux, abandonné à ses soins.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand les fabuleux coups de reins suggestifs s'arrêtent, ses orbes se transforment en tempête de sable, il a besoin de cette friction, de cette lave en fusion qui parcourt ses veines, de se sentir puissant et en même temps si faible. De se perdre, de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qui l'a conquis.

 _\- Stiles, tu vas m'écouter… Je vais lâcher tes mains et tu ne me touchera pas. Tu vas pouvoir le faire ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de te toucher Der'…_

 _\- Et tu le feras, mais, pas tout de suite… J'ai un plan._

Stiles se lèche les lèvres, le souffle court, la voix rauque de Derek avait toujours cet effet incroyable de le rendre dure, fébrile et totalement stupide, incapable d'analyser complétement les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du lycanthrope.

 _\- Un… un plan ?_

 _\- Hum… humm. Tu vois, je vais m'écarter, assez pour enlever mon pantalon de pyjama, puis je vais me branler devant toi et tu me regarderas jouir, je vais recouvrir ton torse de ma semence, te marquer mais tu ne me toucheras pas… interdit._

 _\- Der'…_

La voix de l'humain est plaintive et outrée.

 _\- C'est de la torture. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !_

 _\- Si, je viens de le faire. Et si tu tiens le coup, tu auras le droit à une récompense._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux au moins retirer mon short ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- J'ai dit non, Stiles._

Derek sourit alors qu'il s'écarte de sa source de bonheur et d'allégresse. De son miracle hyperactif. Une fois debout, il contemple l'homme allongé, le regard rivé sur lui et ses gestes, le corps rouge de chaleur, les yeux affamés. Avec lenteur il retire son bas, dévoilant l'étendue de son désir pour l'humain. Il se caresse un instant la hampe gémissant doucement, de façon à peine audible. Il finit par s'installer sur le lit, près des jambes fines, adorable de son amant, les siennes sont légèrement écartées, à genoux et les fesses sur ses talons. Une fois confortablement installé, il attrape les cuisses de Stiles pour les installées sur les siennes, offerte de façon indécente et sexy. Son sexe juste au-dessus de celui caché par le tissus en jeans de Stiles. De sorte, que quand il aurait son envie en pleine main et commencerait sa chevauchée pour la libération, il pourrait effleurer et torturer doucement le jeune homme, contrôler son état d'excitation.

Stiles regarde Derek, installé devant lui, complétement nu et le sexe droit, courbé délicieusement vers son ventre, si près et pourtant si loin. Sa position n'est pas très agréable, le dos avachi, les fesses rehaussées alors pour l'améliorer, il passe l'oreiller de Derek derrière son dos, ainsi il pourra contemplé tout à loisir son homme prendre son pied.

Les doigts de Derek parcourt les veines apparentes de sa verge, la pression qu'il exerce envoie son membre se poser sur celui de son compagnon, un grognement de satisfaction s'échappe de sa gorge et l'écho d'un gémissement lui réponds.

 _\- Derek… regarde-moi ! Je veux voir tes yeux, je te voir prendre du plaisir… relève la tête._

Derek relève la tête et plonge dans les orbes whisky, mangées par les pupilles dilatées, dévorée par le désir. Sa main prend complétement sa hampe, ses phalanges touchant, caressant, appuyant sur le sexe et le roulement commence, les va et vient, les gémissements qui se transforment en grognement. Il sent les yeux de Stiles le brûler, lui faire l'amour, quand sa langue sort pour humidifié ses lèvres, il a l'impression de la sentir contre les siennes. Ses veines brûlent d'un feu incandescent.

 _\- Caresse-toi Derek ! Utilise l'autre main pour tes tétons. Putain qu'est-ce que j'aimerais te faire plaisir avec ma bouche ! Mordre tes tétons, les aspirés dans ma bouche… Derek !_

Les yeux écarquillés, Derek s'exécute. Sa seconde main, qui était ancrée sur une cuisse de Stiles, remonte le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à son pectoral gauche pour taquiner son téton érigé et douloureux tant le plaisir est intense.

 _\- Voilà, quel dommage, j'aurai aimé t'avoir dans ma bouche… tu es tellement sexy. Une véritable tentation, un apollon rien qu'à moi._

Derek est proche du point de rupture, son souffle se fait de plus en plus court et son bassin commence à onduler malgré lui. Pour plus de pression, plus de passion et surtout plus de Stiles. Toujours plus, jamais assez. Ses paroles l'envoûtent, son pouce caresse son gland, passe un ongle sur l'urètre, envoie une décharge de plaisir intense et sa main qui s'active sur son téton prend possession de la hanche de son compagnon.

Stiles regarde le plaisir s'inscrire sur le visage de son loup, animant les traits habituellement durs et ses yeux brumeux. Il est tellement beau. Sexy et désirable, tout ça rien que pour lui. Une part de lui, pleine de noirceur, vil, promet mille et une tortures à la première personne qui souhaitera un jour lui prendre l'homme en face de lui. Derek était à lui. Son sexe, sa débauche, ses insécurités, son incapacité à communiquer. _TOUT_.

 _\- Jouis ! Derek !_

Dans un grognement puissant Derek se répand sur Stiles, sur son nombril, sur l'un de ses tétons et même sur son menton. Un sourire paresseux et absolument adorable étire ses lèvres.

Stiles enregistre chaque image que lui offre le lycan, conscient de sa chance infini.

 _\- Je peux te toucher maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui…_

Stiles se redresse, tente d'oublier sa propre excitation prisonnière de son short, une main derrière lui pour l'aider, alors que l'autre part à la conquête de la joue barbue de Derek avec une tendresse infini.

 _\- Tu es magnifique Derek._

Et Derek rougis.

 _\- Sérieusement Derek, tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer._

Et pour éviter toute protestation, il l'embrasse avec une douceur révélatrice de tous les sentiments qu'il lui porte. La langue de Derek demande la permission d'entrée, chose qu'il lui accorde avec entrain. Des gémissements s'échappe de la bataille sensuelle et les mains de Derek retirent avec empressement le short gênant.

Stiles s'écarte de la bouche vorace pour pousser un cri de pure bonheur.

 _\- Enfin… libre._

Derek sourit en s'écartant, les yeux incandescent plongent dans les orbes whiskys et les doigts frémissants.

 _\- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir baiser ma bouche._

Il invite Stiles à mettre ses genoux sur le lit, près du mur, les jambes écartées et la main contre le mur. Puis Derek s'installe entre ses jambes, les épaules sur les mollets de l'humain. Il entends Stiles hoqueter de surprise.

 _\- Baisse le bassin, que je puisse te prendre en bouche._

Stiles s'exécute, goulument Derek attrape l'objet de sa convoitise et une main agrippe ses cheveux, violemment, un grognement de satisfaction lui échappe, fait vibrer la verge dans sa bouche.

 _\- Putain !_

Et l'hyperactif s'élance dans un va et vient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus violent. Il n'arrive pas y croire, Derek est à sa merci, sa bouche si accueillante, si chaude. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Son amant l'a travaillé sur la frustration depuis le début de leur jeu. Depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux, il a les bourses pleines et un dieu pour amant. Un doigt s'approche de son entrée et il a l'impression de basculer, trop proche de la jouissance, mais pas encore assez. Jusqu'à ce que le doigt curieux prenne possession de cet endroit secret accompagné d'un grognement qui envoie des décharges le long de sa hampe de chair jusqu'à ses couilles. C'est la combinaison gagnante, la main ancrée dans les cheveux de Derek et le bassin plaqué contre son menton, il jouit jusqu'à croiser les étoiles. Sa voix s'éteint dans un long cris.

Et Derek continue de pomper, d'avaler dans un gémissement de pure satisfaction canine le nectar de Stiles jusqu'à ce que la main du jeune homme se fasse amorphe dans ses cheveux luisant de sueur. Il se relève un peu pour aider l'humain à s'allonger dans le lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras, tous les deux nus et repus. Ses doigts caressent tendrement le dos de Stiles, ses lèvres vénèrent le front plein de sueur.

La voix brisée de Stiles s'élève dans un chuchotis post-orgasmique agréable.

 _\- Ton plan était génial._

Derek sourit contre le front, les yeux fermés et le cœur tressautant de manière fort embarrassante, surtout que Stiles pouvait absolument pas louper l'accélération cardiaque, son oreille contre son torse.

 _\- Je t'aime Derek._

Ouais.

Il pouvait être heureux maintenant.

Il venait de décrocher la lune.

* * *

Voilà. Cela fini par de la guimauve, on ne se refait pas.

Mettre une review ne mords pas. Promis.


End file.
